


==> Shuichi: Ascend

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, the pairing is light but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Kokichi didn’t have to be a seer or a mind player or anything of the sort to know what lay in his future; This plan of his, no matter how necessary, would almost certainly break the fragile trust that Shuichi had in him. There would be no more jokes between them, no more pranks to be pulled, no more rare glimpses of happiness to be shared, no more potential to become something more than that horrible human disease known as friendship.And it was all because Shuichi needed to die.(The homestuck/DRV3 crossover that absolutely nobody asked for)





	==> Shuichi: Ascend

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no knowledge of homestuck, this fic will not make ANY sense, so please tread carefully!
> 
> This all started because I made a crappy troll Kokichi edit and showed it to the Cow Server, and it got completely out of hand. To all my twitter followers who put up with my crossover BS, this is for you/
> 
> So... enjoy?
> 
> (read end notes if the fic confuses you at all!)

**jestersFalsehood [JF] began trolling operativeAsocial [OA]**

JF: #Sooooo, how’s my favorite ace detective doing on this fine, fine day?#

OA: Do you need something?

JF: #What? Can’t I message my favorite human out of the blue every once in a while?#

OA: You can, but I’ve noticed whenever you do, it’s because you want something from me.

JF: #Wow Shuichi, I never knew you could be so cruel... :o(#

OA: It’s not cruel if it’s the truth, is it?

JF: #Clearly you have no idea how cruel truth can be.#

OA: As a detective in training, I disagree with that.

JF: #Let me ask you this, Shuichi: Haven’t you ever needed to lie to a friend for their own good?#

JF: #Even an itsy bitsy white lie?#

JF: #Something like, “Of course that’s a great drawing! I’ll hang it up on the fridge!” or, “No, I didn’t cheat on my homework!”#

OA: Well, I guess I have once or twice…

OA: But that’s different from you.

JF: #And yet, you continue to communicate with me anyway.#

OA: Maybe I’m a masochist.

JF: #Jeez, save that for the pailing! I know you want to be my matesprit so badly, but it’s a little early for that kind of talk.#

OA: Your alien vocabulary never stops confusing me.

OA: Still, I get the feeling that that was meant to tease me.

JF: #Mmmmmmmmmaybe! Or maybe I’m being honest for once!#

JF: #The world may never know. ;o)#

OA: Please don’t wink at me with that clown nose.

JF: #Party pooper.#

JF: #Y’know, I’m kind of surprised you haven’t blocked me yet throughout all the time we’ve known each other.#

JF: #Even Maki and Himiko blocked me a while ago!#

OA: I think you’re an interesting person, despite our differences.

JF: #Troll, you mean. You think I’m an interesting troll.#

OA: I’m trying to be sincere, you know.

JF: #Oh Shuichi, wasting your sincerity on someone like me is pointless. You and I both know that a liar like me doesn’t want, need, or deserve that kind of blind trust.#

OA: ...Do you really believe that’s true?

JF: #You’re supposed to be the smart one who figures me out, aren’t you?#

OA: That’s placing a lot of responsibility on me.

JF: #Anyway, you’re probably dying to know why I messaged you by now, aren’t you?#

OA: I guess so.

JF: #The long and short of it is that I need you to do me a very important favor.#

OA: What kind of favor?

JF: #I need you to go back to that big ol’ slab you found on that one clearing in LOGAF.#

OA: LOGAF?

OA: Oh wait, it’s an acronym for Land of Glass and Frogs.

JF: #Well duh, where else have you seen a giant stone block flanked by pillars?#

OA: Why do you need me to go there?

JF: #It’s integral to merging our sessions together and beating the game.#

JF: #You know, considering you’re a space player and we need you to help breed the genesis frog.#

OA: Otherwise both of our sessions are null and both of our timelines would be doomed, right?

JF: #Just as I expected from a genius seer!#

JF: #But that was a lie. You probably got all of that information from your cloudy visions.#

JF: #Which are basically cheat codes, if you ask me.#

OA: I’d have assumed you’d be in favor of cheat codes.

JF: #You’re missing the point here.#

JF: #This is kind of a time-sensitive deal too, so you need to get there quickly.#

OA: I think one of the five gates is near the hill. I have a rocket backpack that I alchemized with Kaito’s and Kaede’s help, so I should get there relatively quickly.

JF: #Perfect! Now you’d better get moving, because I can’t see much more of your timeline beyond this point.#

OA: Does that mean I’m in danger?

JF: #Who knows?#

OA: In other words, you’re not going to tell me why I’m doing this?

JF: #Shuichi.#

JF: #As much as I’ll regret saying this, you have to trust me on this one.#

OA: ...

OA: Alright. I trust you.

JF: #Good. Now hurry up. And when you get to the slab, message Kiibo. He’ll tell you what to do from there.#

OA: Kiibo’s in on this too?

JF: #We don’t have time for this!#

OA: Alright, alright, I’m going.

OA: We’ll talk later, right?

OA: ...Kokichi?

**jestersFalsehood [JF] ceased trolling operativeAsocial [OA]**

* * *

_Clearly you have no idea how cruel truth can be._

The words rang hollowly through Kokichi’s head, silently tormenting him as he looked at the screen of his computer.

Kokichi didn’t have to be a seer or a mind player or anything of the sort to know what lay in his future; This plan of his, no matter how necessary, would almost certainly break the fragile trust that Shuichi had in him. There would be no more jokes between them, no more pranks to be pulled, no more rare glimpses of happiness to be shared, no more potential to become something more than that horrible human disease known as friendship.

And it was all because Shuichi needed to die.

He glanced from his screen to the side of the lab, where Kiibo was currently examining the holoscreen projected from his eyes, switching between filtering through the timelines and looking through an ATH code that Miu had sent him earlier. They weren’t the only two in the lab, but Kokichi wasn’t too concerned about the presence of others. Kaito and Gonta were having a feelings jam on a pile of space rocks (which was uncomfortable, both in the sense that the two weren’t even moirails, and in the literal sense, because why the fuck would they choose rocks?!) and Angie was updating whatever weird-ass shipping chart she had made (Kokichi was tempted to judge her for her strange infatuation with Himiko, but he knew he himself was no better.) None of the others were around, which Kokichi was grateful for, because surely his plan wouldn’t succeed if any of the more attentive trolls had witnessed him.

Several minutes passed, and Kokichi pretended to be engaged with whatever was on his computer screen, even mashing the keys every few seconds to seem like he was doing something productive and not plotting to essentially murder the one and only figure he could bring himself to trust. It was only when he heard the familiar ping of trollian coming from Kiibo’s holoscreen that Kokichi turned his attention away.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kokichi raised his hands to his forehead.

_Dive into your raw powers. Let the rage you’ve been bottling up manifest itself. Let your pacifism ease its clutches on the violent urges you’ve been controlling. Gather the molten, filthy purple tar of every rotten thought you’ve had and bring it forward._

And with that, he trained his gaze on Kiibo, and released the energy.

* * *

**operativeAsocial [OA] started pestering cyberStringent [CS]**

OA: Hey Kiibo.

CS: Hello Shuichi! Did you need something?

OA: Yeah, Kokichi told me to message you when I found the weird stone slab in my planet. What do I do now?

OA: ...Are you there?

CS: STEP ON THE QUEST BED.

OA: Quest bed? Is that what this thing is called?

CS: STEP. ON. THE. FUCKING. BED.

OA: Kiibo what’s happening? You’ve never been this ornery.

CS: BED.

OA: Okay, okay, I’m on the “bed”, if it can even be called that. What now?

* * *

Shuichi grimaced as he received no answer, the screen of his earpiece going suspiciously blank. He shuffled his feet awkwardly as he paced across the large block with four pillars on each corner. There was something suspicious about this entire situation, but Kokichi had told Shuichi to trust him, and against his better judgement, Shuichi had obliged. So there he was, waiting on the dark gray slab. In the distance, he swore he could see bats— but weren’t there only supposed to be frogs and his denizens on the planet? Why were there bats suddenly approaching him like an omen?

_And why is my earpiece suddenly crackling?_

_What’s going on?!_

Without warning, Shuichi’s limbs froze up, as slowly but surely, a simmering feeling of anger began to well up inside him. As if in a trance, he could feel himself losing control of his body as his consciousness began to fade away. It roiled and bubbled, a searing, swirling vortex of self-hatred.

_Kill._

_No, stop._

_Kill._

_I’m so confused._

_Kill yourself._

_What’s happening to me?!_

_KILL YOURSELF._

_Why?!_

_K I L L Y O U R S E L F._

_Please, stop…_

Rage. All Shuichi could feel at that moment was rage.

And so, without further thought, as the last vestiges of his self-control slipped from his grasp, Shuichi removed his pistol from his strife specibus

and

aimed

it

at

his

head

…

With a sharp _bang,_ his body fell limp.

* * *

Shuichi opened his eyes with a jolt. A familiar, dark teal ceiling greeted him, and he gasped for breath. He stepped off of of the bed, and looked around the room, then out the window, only to see the bright purple city below, contrasting with the void-black sky.

_Why am I on Derse? How is my dream self still alive if my real self is…?_

As if to answer his question, he received a ping from his earpiece, which was, apparently, still functioning on the floor of his room.

* * *

**shiftyDispatcher [SD] started pestering operativeAsocial [OA]**

SD: Care to explain why Kiibo just messaged me saying you’re dead?

OA: I think I might be.

SD: ...What did you just say?

OA: Well, all I can remember before I woke up on Derse was standing on that stone slab in LOGAF, and then I felt really angry at myself.

OA: There was this voice in my head... telling me to kill myself, and I just completely lost control of my body.

SD: And you don’t know what happened after that?

OA: No, but I can easily deduce that somehow, I ended up following the voice’s orders.

SD: Damn it, I bet one of the trolls is behind this.

SD: Why would anyone want to kill you?

OA: I’m not sure. I was told to come to the slab by Kokichi, and then Kiibo was acting really weird for a second.

SD: Of course Kokichi had something to do with this. I should have known.

SD: If we’re ever able to cross into their dimensions, I’m going to murder him.

OA: Uh, not to be concerning, but my Dersite self is beginning to fade away.

SD: How is that not concerning?!

SD: Shuichi?!

OA: Something’s happening.

**operativeAsocial [OA] ceased pestering shiftyDispatcher [SD]**

* * *

Shuichi felt light.

He could feel himself drifting back into consciousness, but his body still felt as though it was floating, carefully ascending into the air.

Oh wait, he was.

He opened his eyes carefully, only to see the familiar sight of colorful, mirrorlike glass surrounding the area below the stone slab he had lost consciousness on. He glanced down, and confirmed that the stone slab— Kiibo had called it a quest bed?— had splatters of blood on it. Shuichi had shot himself on the quest bed. He had died on the quest bed.

So why was he still alive?

And why was he wearing black pajamas?

Shuichi’s mind raced through multiple paths, but they all culminated in one conclusion: Shuichi had died, and managed to ascend to the much-rumored level, god tier.

Based on his deductions, he knew Kokichi would have had to play a hand in his death and subsequent revival; Kokichi was a rage player, after all. And despite claiming that he had no psychic powers to speak of, Shuichi knew it could have all been a lie; A fabrication made to lull Shuichi into a false sense of security form the very beginning. It wasn’t unlikely, as trolls were volatile beings to begin with.

As much as the explanation made sense, it also pained Shuichi; Why would Kokichi want him to be dead? Why would he betray Shuichi for so long? Was his revival part of Kokichi’s plan as well? And why couldn’t Kokichi just confide in him?

Shuichi glanced at the quest bed, where his earpiece remained broken.

He’d have to find a way to ask later.

* * *

Kokichi took one last glance at his screen, ignoring Kiibo’s outburst and the others who soon surrounded him.

Shuichi had ascended. The seer of space would be able to bring himself and his teammates from their own session to the trolls’ session, and could successfully complete the game.

And the only use Kokichi could have was to attempt to defeat the black king while the others were busy breeding frogs.

It was a mission of solitude, he guessed, since nobody would be able to trust him anymore, especially not after his necessary yet burdensome actions.

His one last comfort as he snuck out of the lab was that at least his own termination wouldn’t be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Since Kokichi is a highblood, he technically should be much less inclined to have psychic powers, but as a result of his aspect being rage and his self-proclaimed pacifism, his pre-god tier inclinations manifest themselves similarly to Vriska's regular psychic powers. (Yes, I know this is a cheap explanation. Shuddup.)
> 
> The survivors of V3 are humans, everyone else is a troll, aside from Kiibo, who is a troll/robot fusion (similar to Aradiabot.) Kokichi used Kiibo's crossdimensional communication skills to perform a psychic manipulation crossover by sending rage to Kiibo, who then sent it to Shuichi (in a similar situation to MAKE HER PAY.)
> 
> Kokichi is heir of rage, Shuichi is seer of space (and a derse dreamer). Shuichi also uses pistolkind (and truth bullets are definitely a weapon he'd alchemize, huehuehue)
> 
> (For more info on this shitty AU, talk to me on twitter @doomtemp !)


End file.
